Ninten-Stars!
by nakashima0518
Summary: Link has always been a straight A's student, but he pays no attention to his social life and society in general. However, to get into a good college, Link must show that he has a diversity of interests. Will the loud, quirky members of the Independent Music Club be his key to success in the future? An AU based on the manga series K-On! Some pairings for humor, but no yaoi. Sorry.
1. A (Sorta) New Beginning!

_Hi. My name is Link Avalon. I am a sophomore, and so far have no plans for the future. I've never really known what I want to do when I grow up; I was always changing interests, not sticking to any in particular. Whenever people would ask what I wanted to be, I would say, "I don't know yet." And they would say "That's okay. You still have a lot of time to decide."_

_I wish they hadn't said something like that. Because in the end, you don't have a lot of time to decide. Elementary school focuses on getting-used-to-interacting-with-other-people-your -age, and so that's why it takes up the most grades. They want you to learn how to build relationships with people at a young age, and they want it to last a while. Not like middle school, which is more like a slap to the face. This is when they want you to realize that school isn't just some walk through the park, you won't get good grades just by sharing some wooden blocks that don't even belong to you. Middle school flies by the fastest, and that's what sucks the most, because you end up spending most of it complaining about how much work you're getting and how hard it is, and then by the time you get settled in its straight off to high school. And if you thought middle school was fast, high school is only one year longer. It'll only be a matter of time before we all go to college? And then what? Four more years, then work for the rest of your life? It would've helped to at least have a basic idea of what you want to do, right?_

_I attend Fusajiro Yamauchi Private High School. My cousin went there, and he loved it. Yamauchi is a science-oriented school, so everything there is high-tech and stuff. It's a spacious facility with a vast campus, equipped with a football field and bleachers, an indoor basketball court which also serves as the gym, three computer labs, a rooftop pool, and a beautiful garden. Students there also have the opportunity to work as interns in the Nintendo Company, one of the nation's most successful companies and definitely one of the more valuable ones. Nearly everyone in the city is employed there. If you live in Dairantō City like me, chances are you know someone who works there. Nintendo is actually the founder of the school, so the two have close connections with each other. But if it's one thing Yamauchi High prides itself on: it's the enormous variety of after-school clubs. _

_Despite it being focused on the sciences, Yamauchi has over 45 different clubs, ranging from the baseball team to the knitting club to the Photoshop club to peer tutoring. You'd think that someone like me would be able to find at least one club I'm interested. In truth, the only club I'm interested in is Class 10A. See, by the time you're in high school, everyone pretty much knows what their interests are, and most have them perfected to a certain extent. But if you're like me, and wasted your time trying out different things only to find out you didn't like them, then joining a group of pros is going to be kind of awkward. Which is why I didn't bother trying out for any extracurricular activities. _

_My cousin Raven disagrees with me. He says that people join clubs so they can learn about something they're fascinated with, while meeting friends who like the same thing. It's that whole "meeting friends" thing that really bugs me. You go to school to learn, not to make friends. _

_And this is why Raven and I are so different. When he was in Yamauchi, Raven was at the top of his class, voted most popular, captain of the football team that won the state championship, and had a blonde girlfriend. Raven should get a prize for having what might be the most stereotypical high school experience ever. Me? I'll take the prize for most likely to succeed. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one in the entire school who's worried about getting perfect grades so I can have the widest choice of colleges possible. Cause honestly? When you're in high school, colleges watch your every move. I have to make sure I'm in top shape at all times. And no friend can help me do that._

* * *

_Thursday, September 6__th_

_Dairantō City, 97 Eldin Street_

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Link rolled over in his sleep. He could sacrifice a few minutes of preparing for school if it meant being able to sleep like this.

_Ring! Ring!_

Link squeezed his eyes tighter for a second, subconsciously hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. _Ah…much better._ Link continued to lounge around on his bed, calming now that that annoying sound was off. He sighed in content. The sun poked through his blinds, just enough to warm his face, but not blinding. The covers had been kicked to the end of the bed so they were all bunched up. For Link, this was pure bliss.

_Ring! Ring!_

"What the hell?!" Link yelled as he sat up angrily. Looking down into his lap, Link saw his silver laptop, opened to a news article about scholarships. _Must've fallen asleep while it was still on._ In another tab, a video of a rock concert was open. Link stared at it, confused. _Why did I have this open? _Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he walked over to his desk, where his phone was still sounding. Link checked the caller id, then rolled his eyes and answered the call.

"What?" he asked, rather irritably as well.

"Link? Link, the bus is going to come! Where are you?!"

"You idiot…" Link mumbled, sitting down on his swivel chair, twirling absentmindedly. His eyes fell on his electric guitar, which was still in its case in the corner of his room. "We're taking the7:08 bus. It's 6:00 AM."

There was a moment of silence. "Link? It's 7:00."

Link swerved his chair to the left so he could face his clock. Sure enough, the clock read 7:00 in digital numbers.

"Shit!"

Link hung up immediately and threw open his closet door. Grabbing his uniform, the teenager quickly threw on his white button-down shirt and pulled up his black slacks and socks. Link didn't even have time to think about tying his tie correctly, so it hung loosely around his neck. Dashing downstairs, Link nearly slipped on the polished hardwood floor. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance. He ran into the kitchen, where Raven was making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Link." Raven smiled. He was always in a good mood, it seemed. Raven looked almost exactly like Link, only Raven's hair was more of a dirty-blond and Link had larger eyes that were an icier blue, as opposed to Raven's, which were a warm brown.

To Link's relief, Raven had already prepared a large platter of toast, eggs, and bacon. Any other day, Link would've stayed to eat, but not when he was running late. Link grabbed a piece of toast, knocking over a glass of milk and messing up the silverware in the process, and rushed over to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle.

"Hey! Link, that's not your-" Raven protested, but was cut off.

"Sorry Raven!" Link shouted back. Link snatched the strap of his book bag and dashed out the door, while Raven followed after him in attempt to scold him for ruining the breakfast he had made for him and his girlfriend, before giving up and heading back inside. Sighing at his frantic cousin, Raven locked the door and went to go clean up.

Now sprinting at full speed, Link clenched the piece of toast in his mouth and slung his dark green backpack over his shoulder. Ducking left and right to avoid the people on the sidewalks and jumping over three squares of wet cement, Link managed to take out his phone and check the time. 7:04.

At the crosswalk, the light was green, for the cars. Link tapped his foot impatiently, watching the cars drive by at speeds far past the limit. Without thinking, Link ran across the street, earning several honks and even a couple curse words.

"Sorry!" Link yelled through the toast. Hastily rounding a corner, Link nearly crashes into his childhood friend and upcoming freshman, Pit Icarus.

"Eh? So you actually made it? What happened to you anyway…?" Pit stifled a giggle at him, knowing that on a normal day Link would never want to be seen like this.

"Woke up late. Must've slept through the alarm. If you hadn't called me, I would still be in bed." Link replied in between breaths. He placed his hands on his knees in attempt to calm down.

Pit's eyes widened. "Really?! Link, sleeping in? I don't believe it. Even so, I can cross meeting an upperclassman off my list." he scribbled something into a small notepad. Link raised his eyebrows suspiciously but decided not to question it. He then lifted his head so he could get a better look at his friend. Pit had a youthful appearance, which was supported by his shortness compared to other students in his grade. His dark brown hair stuck up in tufts all around his head. Pit wore a white collared short-sleeve with a black vest layered over, along with maroon shorts. Like everyone else in Yamauchi, Pit had added his own personal touch to his uniform. On anyone else, it would look ridiculous, but on Pit, it fitted him perfectly, partially due to the fact that he acted immature for his age.

While Pit was occupied with his notepad, Link finished off the rest of his toast and drank some water as well. "Got any gum?" he asked nonchalantly, attempting to comb down his blond bangs.

Fumbling around in his pocket, Pit pulled out a small piece of pink chewing gum, then tossed it in Link's direction. Link scanned over, wondering how long it had been there, then took off the wrapper and popped the strip of gum in his mouth. Glancing over at Pit's paper, Link couldn't help but wonder what it was for.

"What're you writing over there?" Link asked, leaning over to get a glimpse of the brunette's handwriting.

Pit smiled and held out the notepad proudly. "It's my goals for high school! See, one of my goals was to meet an upperclassman, and since you came along now I am one step closer to fulfilling my high-school life!"

Pit instinctively held up his hands as Link's fist came crashing down on his head. "Stupid…" Link snapped. "If you already knew me from before how is that accomplishing something!"

Pit looked dazed for a moment. "Ohhh… that's true…" he said innocently, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Besides," Link said, folding his arms across his chest. "If you want to make the most of high school, then work hard and study. Then you'll get the most education and get into a good college. That's my advice."

Pit pouted. "But that's so boring, Link. Isn't high school supposed to be a time to socialize and have fun?"

"No." Link said bluntly. "Also, don't get yourself into trouble on the first day. It isn't fun."

"How would you know…?" Pit said in a sing-song voice.

Memories of _his _first day of high school came rushing back to Link. His face became red just thinking about it.

The loud sound of tires screeching against asphalt snapped both teenagers out of their daze. "Ah! The bus!" Pit gasped frantically, feeling his pockets for his bus pass. Link stepped inside as soon as the doors opened and swiped his bus card.

"Shoot…." Pit stared at Link with huge eyes. He stuck his lower lip out a bit and tried to make it quiver. Link glared at him, then sighed and slipped his bus pass in Pit's hand when the bus driver wasn't looking. Pit beamed at his friend, who was muttering something under his breath while searching for a seat.

Pit plopped down across from Link, who was seated in the back of the bus on one of the side chairs.

"Thanks! You're a life-saver Link-sempai!" Pit handed Link the plastic card.

Link rolled his eyes and took his pass. He then stared out the window coolly, but Pit knew he was blushing because of the honorific he had used. Sempai. It got to Link every time.

* * *

Once at school, Pit had waved goodbye and the two had gone their separate ways. Link checked the schedule that had been given to him along with his report card last year. Homeroom was in Room 209. If Link had remembered correctly, that was the science room. The classroom itself was divided into three rows, each one two desks wide. Windows bordered the west side of the room, opposite the door. Having a last name like Avalon would probably mean he would sit on that side.

Looking up at the 4-story white brick building, Link realized what a nice setting the school was in. Cherry blossom trees that bloomed pink in the spring surrounded the borderline of the school fence. The sidewalks were clean and white, and an elaborate fountain was placed in between the gates and the school itself. Deciding on one-strapping his backpack for a more laidback look, Link strolled through the courtyard and into the building, smirking at the confused 9th graders holding their schedules up to their faces and glancing around nervously.

When Link entered homeroom, he was relieved to see he knew most of his classmates. Not that he was friends with anyone, in fact, he couldn't care less, but at least he didn't have to introduce himself to all these people.

School wasn't anything special, in Link's eyes anyways. For the first three periods, there was the opening ceremony, with a speech from the principal and the newly elected president of the school council, a bright, bubbly girl named Peach. She had a white blouse with a black vest over it and wore the school uniform's red and black plaid skirt, although from the looks of it the president must've cut off at least 2 centimeters from it. Along with her red tie and white knee-socks she looked like one of those spoiled prepsters.

After listening to five minutes of her giggly voice Link zoned out. _Let's see. Who else is in my grade?_

Well, there was Peach, Link knew enough about politics to know that she was in 10B. Sitting conveniently behind a large pillar was kid with blue-hair. "_Must be some new craze._" Link thought. He wore the school's traditional black blazer, unbuttoned, over a collared shirt with the same red tie everyone was required to wear, along with black pants. He had his hand propped up behind his head and seemed to be snoring.

_Well, I got to hand it to him, no one will ever catch him sleeping if he's behind that thing._ All of a sudden, the blue-haired kid jolted upwards. Link nearly jumped himself, thinking he had been caught by a teacher, but when he saw a blond-haired girl yelling at the boy Link relaxed. She was swatting his arm angrily and hissing angrily in the process.

Next to the blonde was a girl with brown hair. _Oh yeah, her. _He didn't know her name, she was never in his class, but if he tried to talk to her, as in a quick question, she would start getting all nervous and flustered, to the point where it was annoying.

She seemed to be trying to get the blonde to lay off, and despite her shy approach, succeeded. The blonde then turned to Peach, listening intently.

* * *

"Link!"

Classes had ended a while ago, and Link had dropped by the school library to borrow some test prep books. Now prepared to get home, Link stopped and turned around to see Pit running towards him with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand. He caught up to him quickly and looked up at him excitedly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you get the after-school club signup form?"

Link rummaged through his bag and pulled out the sheet, which he had tried to model into an origami crane during the ceremony, but failed miserably. "Yup."

Pit looked as if he were going to say something degrading, but decided not to. "Are you going to sign up for anything?"

Link held up his deformed crane. "Does it look like it?"

Pit's smile broadened. "Great! Then you can join the Independent Music Club!"

Link skimmed through the brochure that had come with the form. "Pit, that club doesn't exist."

Pit rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, duh, that's because I haven't gotten enough members yet!"

"What?!"

"That's right! I'm starting my own club!"

"You, starting a club? In this school?! What club doesn't this school have?"

"An Independent Music Club."

Link struck his palm against his forehead. "Pit, this school has so many clubs. You can't find not even one that you want to join?"

"It's not that all the other clubs are not interesting enough, it's just…" Pit bit his lip. "They're all so specific. Like, if you're in the jazz club, you have to play jazz music. If you're in the orchestra, then you have to play orchestra music."

"Don't you mean classical music?"

"Same thing! Anyway, as I was saying, if we have an Independent Music Club, then we can play any type of music, you know? We can be open to all musicians!"

"Doesn't independent music refer to being free from major recording companies and producers?"

"Well, I'm using the term differently! It's like we're being free from sticking to one specific genre. See, cause I like rock, but I also like alternative, and even then I like instrumental versions of those pop songs with all the synthesizers."

"Tch. Good luck with that."

Pit's eyes grew wide. "No, you're supposed to help me by joining! I need more members; otherwise they'll never take me seriously!"

Link stepped back. "Guess you'll have to look elsewhere. I can't join any clubs, way too much work to do at home. You know that."

"Come on. You haven't done anything your whole life except get good grades. That's all you care about! It's high school man! It's time to get out there! Do something!"

"And what would I do?"

Pit looked at him as if he was crazy. "Play the guitar of course!"

Link froze for a moment, then waved his hands in front of him nervously. "No, no, no. I'm not doing that again. I already gave up the dream of a rock star long ago."

Pit crossed his arms. "That's the problem! Remember when I was in fourth grade, and you were in fifth, and we both decided to take guitar lessons together? And we were going to be in a band one day…"

Link looked down, recalling the memory. They had pinkie-promised that day. But a few years later, Link had grown tired of the guitar, and stopped playing, while Pit had continued learning.

"And once we'd gone pro, we'd split the profits, 80-20…"

Link smacked Pit across the head for the second time today. "Like that'll ever happen!"

"Please? You have to join! You promised!"

"Why do you choose to remember that now?"

"Please? I need people to come! No one's going to join a club with one lonely freshman!"

"Which is why this club will never work."

"Please?!" Pit was practically begging now.

"No." Link said, walking off.

_Picking the guitar up again? As if…_

* * *

**Heheh. In honor of me starting high school this fall (also because this has been sitting in my files since 7th grade and I've been dying to release it), I present to you, _Ninten-Stars!_ Stupid Fanfiction won't give me more letters for my summary .3. (Lol just kidding is awesome) As I said earlier, this is based off the manga/anime series K-On!, and those of you who've seen it will get all my little references XD The storyline is almost the same, but the characters and setting are much different. I figured since _Whatever It Takes _is getting real dark and depressing (not really, compared to other stories), I wanted to start something light-hearted and fun. Anyway, let me know what you think of _Ninten-stars!_, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Independent Music Club!

**Hey! Miharu here! Welcome to the second chapter of _Ninten-stars! _As thanks for reviewing, I've decided to do shout-outs, because shout-outs are cool. I would've done them for my other story, _Whatever It Takes, _but you can't just start in the middle of a story, because then I'd feel bad for the people who reviewed in like the first chapter and stuff, and then I'd have to edit all those chapters and repost them, and the whole thing is just too much work. So anyway, shout-outs to the two Guests who reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Friday, September 20th _

_Yamauchi High, Room 209_

* * *

_It's been about two weeks since school started. So far, no problems. I have a perfect average, also due to the fact that we've only had three tests, but still a perfect average. I haven't seen Pit lately, only on the bus and stuff. Probably busy with his club and stuff. Oh well. It's not my fault he's such a dreamer…._

"Oh, Link?" 10C's homeroom teacher and the 9th, 10th and 11th grade science teacher, Ms. Rosalina Lumas, called out, snapping Link out of thoughts. Out of all the teachers, Ms. Lumas was one of his favorites. She always stayed on task, but never pressured the students with too much work. She was also supportive and friendly and kind.

_What could she want?_ Link left his things on his desk and walked over to where Ms. Lumas was standing. She was by the door, which usually meant teachers wanted to talk in private.

Once outside, Link spoke. "Yes, Ms. Lumas?"

"Hello Link. Master Hand told be to give you this message. He's a bit concerned about you."

Link furrowed his brow. He had nearly perfect grades and worked harder than anyone in school. He also found it funny how Master Hand insisted on being called "Master" instead of "Principal Hand"

"Why?"

Ms. Lumas ran her fingers through her hair, combing it backwards. She had long, platinum blond hair, with bangs that nearly covered her right eye. She wore a teal long sleeve, same color as her eyes, with a matching skirt and white heels. Pink gems dangled from her ears. People often said she looked like a princess.

"Link, you are one of Yamauchi's top students. You are hardworking, diligent, and very smart. Any college would be lucky to have you."

"But…?" Link asked her, suspicious.

"You see, colleges don't look to that stuff as much anymore. It's a deciding factor, but what they really want these days are kids with _diverse interests_."

Link knew exactly where this was going. "I'm not joining an after-school club."

Ms. Lumas shook her head. "Link, grades are only a number. You're not going to remember every single test you got a hundred on. What you'll remember are the times you spent here, the friends you met, the experiences you shared…"

"But Ms. Lumas, I don't have time to do an extracurricular activity. I need to spend that time studying and doing homework!"

"In all your years here, you have never set foot in an after-school club. There are so many options to choose from!"

Link bit his lip. "Even if I were to enter a club, there isn't a club I'd _want_ to enter."

"Surely you have some other interests besides studying."

An image of his guitar popped up in Link's head. Why was that so much on his mind lately?

"No, not really."

Ms. Lumas opened the door slightly. "Well, you can always learn to like. If you ever need help with anything, don't be afraid to talk to me. And please," Ms. Lumas pleaded. "Consider what I said."

* * *

_Well, since I don't really have any other options, I guess I should join the Independent Music Club. After all, if I'm gonna join a club, I'd like to be with people I know. It's like I said, by the time you're in high school, everyone already knows what their interests are and they're gonna be friends with people who have those same interests. Nobody's going to adopt some bookworm into their group. _

Link walked up to Pit, who was already waiting at the bus stop. He was humming some song he had never heard before, but it sounded okay. "Hey." he greeted him, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Hey!" Pit smiled, before repeating the same tune he had hummed before. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"What's that song you're humming?" Link asked, now curious. "I've never heard it before."

"Eh? Of course you've never heard of it, cause I wrote it! Besides, I thought all you did was study. When do you listen to music?"

"Of course I listen to music. Everybody does." Link stated, somewhat insulted Pit would think he was a music potato.

Pit shrugged. "Huh. Anyways, we plan on performing it for the New Year's Festival in January."

_We?_ "You mean the Independent Music Club?"

"Well, what else would I be talking about? Of course!"

"Pit, you can't perform a song by yourself."

"But I'm not!"

Link just so happened to be taking a sip of water when he heard this. "You _actually _got members for the Independent Music Club?!" he exclaimed, spitting out his water.

"You say it like it's a surprise."

"Who is it?! What are they like?!"

Pit's eyes lit up. "His name is Ike! He's a sophomore, like you, and he plays the drums! He looks super tough but he's really nice and cool and…"

Link covered his ears. "You sound like a fangirl or something." Link fidgeted slightly, knowing he would have to tell Pit sooner or later. But first: Stalling.

"S-So, Ms. Lumas told me Master Hand wants me in an after-school club, or else. They can't just control students like that, am I right?"

Pit stopped. "Well, sure."

"I-I mean… there are like, no clubs out there. I h-have no idea where to look."

Pit reached into his backpack and handed him the clubs pamphlet. "Here ya go!" he said, continuing to work on his song. This time, he changed a few notes, making it sound better.

Link tossed the paper behind his shoulder, frustrated that Pit hadn't gotten the hint by now. "I-I don't have time for that! All those clubs are basically cliques by now anyway…"

Pit stared up at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting ice blue. "You could always join the Independent Music Club."

Link flipped the hair out of his face, relieved his plan had finally worked. Now, for false modesty. "What? You know I'm not playing the guitar again…"

The brunette shrugged. "Suit yourself. Hey look, the bus!" Pit skipped over to the bus, waiting behind the long line of students.

"W-Wait!" Link said. "I-I'll… I'll join your stupid club…" he stammered, feeling completely humiliated.

"Yay!" Pit nearly jumped in the air.

"H-Hey!" Link protested. "I-I'm just trying it this once, okay? Nothing's final!" When Pit didn't hear him, he shouted louder. "I didn't join yet, okay?!"

* * *

_Monday, September 23th _

_Yamauchi High, Room 402_

* * *

Link walked up the stairs leading to the music room, which was all the way of the fourth floor. Pit had looked awfully happy on the bus this morning, and had told him to meet him outside the chemistry room after school, where they used to have the chemistry classes before they built the new wing. At least, according to Pit, in which case wasn't very accurate. He shifted the straps on his guitar case and fixed his grip on the amp he was holding. If Pit was going to make walk up four flights of stairs with a twenty pound amp, then he better have someone up there with him.

Link reached for the doorknob, then hesitated. _Am I ready to commit to this? Once I go in, there's no turning back. _

"Hello?" Link poked his head through the door.

Pit sat on the floor, tuning his acoustic guitar. "Ah, Link! You made it!" he exclaimed, setting his guitar down on a stand. The blue-haired boy from the ceremony was sitting on a stool next to a set of navy blue drums.

Link took a look around the room. It was completely empty, except for a wipe-off board on wheels, two guitar stands, the drums of course, a metal sink and counter along one side of the room, and an ancient emergency shower in one corner. Like all the other classrooms, the walls were bathed white for the top half, and wooden planks lined the bottom half. The hardwood floor needed a good cleaning as well.

"Link, this is Ike Ragnell. Ike, this is Link Avalon!" he pushed the two together to shake hands.

"Hey." Ike said nonchalantly.

"Told you." Pit whispered mischievously. Link rolled his eyes and shook Ike's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Link said.

Ike looked away. "Yeah, sure…" he mumbled, before quickly pulling back.

"Hey, weren't you the one sleeping behind the pillar at the opening ceremony?"

Ike turned red. "H-How'd you know?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Because I saw you…?"

"Hmph. Don't spy on other people then! It's rude."

_Geez, what's this guy's problem?_ Link thought, before turning to Pit.

"So! I heard that each club needs a club president, so since I brought you all here, I think I should be the president!" Pit declared.

"Don't you think the club president should be the person with the most musical talent?" Link argued.

"That's exactly why I should be it."

"Well then, play something." Link replied. Ike remained silent, standing in the corner of the room.

"Okay!"

Pit lifted his guitar off the stand. The light furnish added a nice, airy touch to the guitar. Pit wrapped the strap around his shoulder and strummed the strings lightly with a brown pick. He played the melody from before, the stopped.

"How was that?"

Link sighed. "Can't say for sure since I haven't touched an instrument in ages. Ike, try playing your drums."

Ike perked up at the sound of his name. Slowly, he walked over to the door where he had left all his drums, and began setting them up on the side of the room opposite the sink.

"One, two, three, four!"

After Ike's drum solo, both boys clapped for Ike, who was looking away bashfully.

"Does Ike want to be the president?" Pit asked.

Ike shook his head. "No."

"And Link…?"

"Not really…"

"Then I'm president! So!" Pit announced, standing on top of a chair for emphasis. "We only need one more member for our club to be legit!"

Ike stretched back on the floor. "And that's news to you?" he muttered under his breath.

"I think we should host a live performance in the middle of the cafeteria! Then we'll be able to attract lots of attention!"

Link groaned. "Couldn't we just pass out fliers or something? Hang up posters, maybe?"

Ike nodded his head in approval.

Pit folded his arms across his chest. "It may not be the most direct form of approach, but I suppose it could work."

"You say that, yet your plan was to practice together as a band in less than a week."

"Speaking of which, when should our first performance be?" Ike asked, twirling a drum stick in his hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"Final Destination!" Pit pumped his fist into the air.

Both Link and Ike's jaws dropped.

"We can't even get four members in a high school club! How are we supposed to get a gig at the most famous bandshell in the world?!"

"You aim so high! Shouldn't we settle for something a little more, local?"

Pit sighed in defeat. "Fine. We can play at the school festival on January 31st."

Ike let his head drop to his chest. "And now he aims too low…" he mumbled.

Link tilted his head to the side. "What festival?"

"How could you not know about the school festival?!" Ike gaped at the blonde.

"Our school opened on January 31st. They have a festival every year to commemorate another year of success." Pit explained.

Ike leaned over towards Pit. "Seriously though. They spend so much money advertising for the event, and this kid doesn't even know what it is."

Pit sighed. "Considering he spends most of his time _at school_ studying, you'd think he'd at least have a brief idea of what it is."

Link sweatdropped. "Hey. I'm right here ya know."

"We won't be able to have any concerts if we don't get another member." he pointed out once he had Pit and Ike's attention.

"Maybe we should each design a flier, and then we'll vote on the best one." Ike suggested.

"Okay!" Pit and Link agreed.

Ike drew out a few sheets of drawing paper, along with a box of colored pencils.

Link examined the pencils carefully. "These are pretty high quality pencils. How come you carry this around anyway?"

Ike looked away. "I like to sketch…"

Link dropped the pencil to the table. "Seriously? I would've never thought…"

Ike's face turned red. "You got a problem?"

"No. It's kinda cool actually."

"Really?"

"Well, we all have our feminine sides…"

"Hey!"

"Guys!" Pit interrupted. "Can go get some food later after our meeting!"

"I thought this was the independent music club, not the cooking club." Link said, looking up from his paper.

Pit furrowed his brow. "But we won't be making the food."

"Did you finish your fliers?" Ike asked, changing the topic.

"Yup."

"Just about."

Pit held his up, the back of it facing us. "On the count of three, we turn them around. "One, two, three!"

Pit's had "SIGN UP FOR THE INDEPENDENT MUSIC CLUB! JOIN US ON OUR JOURNEY TO FINAL DESTINATION! DISCOVER WHAT IT TRULY MEANS TO BE A MUSICIAN! WHO NEEDS TO STICK TO ONE GENRE WHEN YOU GOT THEM ALL? COME TO ROOM 402 AFTER SCHOOL FOR A FREE TRIAL!" in bright red letters, with little chibi characters playing instruments on the bottom.

"Is that supposed to be me…?" Ike raised his eyebrows, staring at one chibi with crazy blue hair behind a drum set.

"Please. Check this one out…" Link pointed to a guitarist whipping his yellow hair back and forth.

Pit stuck his tongue out at the two sophomores. "Fine then, let's see yours!"

Ike held up his, a near perfect drawing of a guitar with the words "Ever wanted to be in a band? Play an instrument but not sure where to play it? Join the independent music club in Room 402."

"Awesome! It looks so realistic!" Pit exclaimed.

"It looks just like my Les Paul!" Link added. "How did you draw that in such a short time?"

Ike blushed. "It just takes practice…it's not that good actually…"

Link held up his. "Better than mine at least."

Link's said "Join the independent music club" in small letters, and under it, "Meetings are in Room 402." Music notes and small attempts at drawing guitars were scattered around.

"Kinda boring." Pit leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Gee, thanks." Link replied sarcastically. "I say we go with Ike's. Pit's makes it sound like we're trying to get them to change religions."

"I was trying to be inspirational!"

"You're not a motivational speaker."

"So we just make copies of this and hang it around the school?" Ike asked, ending the argument.

"Yup. To the computer lab!" Pit said excitedly, dashing out the door.

Link waved the drawing around frantically. "You forgot the flier! Idiot…"

* * *

After making 21 copies, five fliers per floor, the three set off to hang up them all around the school. It wasn't long though before they were caught.

"What are you doing? Hanging up personal material on school grounds is against the rules." Peach scolded them, hands on her hips.

Pit froze, then hid the papers behind his back. "W-What material?" he sputtered nervously.

Peach raised her eyebrows. "Is he for real?"

Link sighed. "Pit's never been a good liar…"

"You have to take these down. This is a violation of the school property rules."

Pit held up his hands in defense. "We weren't trying to break any rules miss! We were just trying to get new members for our club!"

Peach shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Take them down!"

"Wait… all the other clubs hang up posters… we should be able to as well." Ike spoke up.

Peach crossed her arms across her chest. "Because they asked permission from the school board." she said finally.

"Oh… Can we hang up some posters?" Pit asked hopefully.

"Nice try. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm giving Marth here a tour of the school."

A blue-haired boy come out from behind Peach. He was pretty tall, so it was unusual that they failed to notice him. He had large, rounded eyes and a small face. He held his hand out towards Pit.

"Pleased to meet you. I hope we will see each other again during my time here at Fusajiro Yamauchi High."

"So polite…like an aristocrat…" Ike muttered under his breath.

Pit stared at Marth's hand. Link moved next to Pit and shook Marth's hand shakily. "Uh, please excuse my friend here, he's not, er, accustomed to such formalities. My name is Link, and this is Pit, and the guy over there is Ike. We're members of the independent music club here at Yamauchi High. Oh, pleased to make your acquaintance, Marth, sir, uh…"

Ike sighed. "You're trying way too hard…" he grumbled.

Link heard but ignored Ike's remark. "We should get going. Have those posters down in one hour." Peach said, checking the clock on the wall.

"Agreed. Please go on ahead Peach, I dropped something earlier, I assure you I will be able to find my way back…" Marth said, waiting till Peach disappeared out of sight until he picked up the fallen flier and followed after her. He waved back at them before disappearing behind the corner.

They stared at the now empty hall for a while. "What was that all about?" Ike said, breaking the silence.

Link continued staring. "He took a flier."

"He was so grown up…" Pit breathed, going into daydreaming mode.

Link waved his hand in front of the freshman's face. "Come on. We need to take down all these posters first."

* * *

_Wednesday, September 25th _

_Yamauchi High, Room 402_

* * *

"No one's coming…" Pit buried his head in his arms on the desk. They managed to get four desks, arranging them in a square.

Ike was sketching something on his drawing pad while sipping some of the iced tea Link brought in, the powder kind. They used water fountain water to make it. Link was reading a book on guitar techniques, trying to refresh his memory.

"Maybe someone saw the poster before we took them down, and they're just taking their time getting here." Link said, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Maybe they're not sure we're for real." Ike replied. "I mean, all we're doing is sitting around drinking iced tea."

Link scoffed. "Please. If we're going to sit around waiting for someone to show up, we might as well keep ourselves from getting dehydrated."

Pit groaned. "Can I roll around on the floor?"

Ike glanced at the floor with disgust. "You're going to get your uniform all dusty. This room hasn't been mopped in ages."

"Since they built the new wing, no one goes here anymore. We should tell the janitor to start cleaning this room."

Pit zoned out of their conversation and began turning back and forth on the hardwood floor. It felt pleasantly cool actually. He jerked up when he heard the door slide open.

"Please excuse me if I am interrupting. Is this where the independent music club meets?"

All heads whipped towards the door. They were all in complete shock that someone had actually joined their club to notice that it was the only person who could've possibly known where to go.

Link was the first to snap out of his trance. "Y-You're Marth, right? The kid from yesterday?" he asked, forgetting his formal act from before.

"Yes, and you're Link, correct? I am interested in joining your club, if I qualify under your terms."

Ike was second, slapping his face lightly. "W-Well, what instrument do you play?" he asked.

Marth grinned sheepishly. "I can only play keyboard, it's not much, but I've won several trophies, so I'm pretty okay at it…"

Link and Ike exchanged looks of disbelief, sharing the same thought_. Several trophies? What's he doing in some lame high school club?_

"We'd be happy to have you in our club!" Link replied, putting on his best smile. Ike did the same.

"Really?" Marth's eyes widened. He seemed relieved and genuinely happy that he had been accepted. "Thank you so much! I promise to repay you for your kindness with the dedication I shall put into this club!"

Ike sweatdropped. "Well, that's kind of what you're supposed to do in a club…" he said.

Suddenly, Pit got off the floor and held both of Marth's hands excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Each club is supposed to have a minimum of four members, and so we're willing to take any member that comes through that do~"

Link and Ike whacked Pit at the same time. "Don't make it look like we're desperate!" they yelled.

Marth started laughing, much to everyone's surprise. "I am just excited to experience what it's like to be friends with normal teenagers!"

_And we're included in this group?_ The three teens thought simultaneously.

Pit beamed, then ran over to his backpack and took out his notepad.

"Start a new club, check!"

"Did you just add that now?"

"Yeah…"

"That's cheap."

"No it's not!"

"Um, please don't fight…"

"This is actually normal."

"It is?"

"Yup. Welcome to the Independent Music Club."

* * *

**And done! Not much to say here, this chapter is almost like a Part 2 to the first one. I'm tired now x.x so, thanks for reading!**


	3. Glasses, Tuners, and Iced Tea!

**Hello again! Welcome to the third chapter of _Ninten-Stars! _Yes, I must italicize. Shout-outs this week go to Robin08 and puzzlefreak333 for reviewing! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi. My name is Link Avalon. Recently, I have joined the Independent Music Club. Well, actually I was forced to join, but still. Our club literally just started, and we were worried we weren't going to be taken seriously, but since we got more members, our club is on the market._

_Ike Ragnell is our drummer. I saw him in during the opening ceremony on the first day of school, sleeping behind a pillar. He's tough looking and doesn't say much out loud. Somehow, Pit got him to join the club. Surprisingly, Ike loves to draw, although he was embarrassed to admit it at first. He's always mumbling something under his breath though, and he is kind of lazy when it comes to practice. _

"Eh? We have to practice already?" Ike asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Well, yeah…" Link said, getting up. "This is a school club you know."

"Can't we wait just a little longer? School was so boring…" Ike complained, "Besides, we'll have until January to prepare. We'll be fine if we just relax a bit."

"It won't be a lot of time if we relax like this every day!" Link pointed out.

"He's right…" Pit said.

Link turned to him. "Thank you~"

"High school is so tiring. We should hang out a bit here before we do more work!" Pit continued, supporting Ike's argument.

"Aren't you the club president?"

"I think it would be fine to unwind a bit as well…" Marth chimed in, still keeping his mature appearance.

"Three against one: I win." Ike teased, making a peace sign with his hands.

_He's also very competitive._

_Marth Lowell is the keyboardist. Marth sort of looks like a girl from the way his hair is cut, and kind of acts like one too. He comes from a family of high standing, so he's very mature and well mannered. _

"Did ya bring the iced tea packets again Link?"

"Since when was this my job?" Link retorted, but he held up four packets of the powder. "I'll get the water…"

"Um… you'd like, I can get the water…" Marth asked, poking his index fingers together.

"Are you sure? I can get it myself…"

"No! I mean, I'd actually like to…" Marth stammered.

"…Okay then…" Link handed the tray with four glasses over to him.

Marth beamed, then went out the door. From outside, Marth called out. "How much water should I put in?"

"It doesn't really matter! Just do a normal amount!" Link yelled back.

"But what if I mess it up? There has to be a set number!" Marth protested. "If I add too much, it'll be watery, but if it's too little, it'll be too concentrated, and then it'll be messed up… and what if it tastes so bad, then I get kicked out of the club…"

Link stood up and took the stuff from Marth. "Nevermind… I got it…"

_We think he's the kind of rich kid who wants to be cool with everyone else._

_The last member is Pit Icarus. He and I have been friends since we were little, but he is a pain in the neck sometimes. Pit keeps this little notepad with him that has all the goals he has for high school or something, but he never lets us know what his goals are until he actually accomplished them. _

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom!" Pit called out. He dashed out the door in a hurry.

"Did you need to announce it to everyone?" Link asked.

Ike suddenly got up and started rummaging through Pit's things.

"What are you doing?"

Ike stared at Link. "Looking for Pit's goals notepad."

"Why do you care? It's probably just stupid stuff, like getting a sticker on a test or something."

"Yeah, but what if it's not. What if it's like…?" Ike turned red. "What if it's like,_ getting_ _laid _or something…"

A clatter was heard from the other side of the room, where Marth was washing dishes. "Sorry!" he called out hastily.

"P-Pit would never think about stuff like that!" Link rushed to his friend's defense. "…right?"

Ike shrugged. "You never know…"

Link stood next to Ike. "Where is that notepad…" he mumbled, searching frantically through Pit's backpack.

After searching several more pockets, Ike managed to find a small red notepad. "This must be it!" he exclaimed, showing it to Link.

"Open it!"

Ike flipped open the cover and started reading the contents inside.

"One carton of milk…" Link read out, confused.

"Whole wheat bread and bagels…" Ike read the next thing, using the same exact tone of voice.

"Cookies…?" they both read aloud.

Link quickly skimmed over the rest of the pages. "This is a shopping list notepad!"

Ike's face fell. "Oh."

Link glared at him. "Don't. You. Ever. Put ideas in my head like that again."

All of a sudden, Pit came in.

"Hey guys, I'm…" he noticed Link and Ike hovering over his backpack, with his stuff scattered everywhere.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_Thursday, September 26th _

_Dairantō City, 97 Eldin Street_

* * *

"And that's what the Independent Music Club is like." Link finished, taking a bite into his steak.

Raven wiped his mouth. "If you ask me, the name is way too long."

Ilia, Raven's girlfriend, came over with the water pitcher. "It sounds like they're a very nice group of kids though!" she said. Ilia was always smiling and reminded Link of a young mother. She and Raven have been together since high school. Their shipping name is Rilia, though Link had no idea how he knew that.

Link snorted. "Please. They're all crazy."

Ilia sat down, reaching for Raven's hand. "Still. I'm glad that you're taking a break from books and are getting to know your classmates."

"Keep in mind I only joined because Master Hand is forcing me to."

Raven smirked. "Then why didn't you join something like the Literature Club or the Math Team? Those all have to do with academics."

"C-Cause t-those are all boring!" Link said quickly, rushing to defend himself. "Those kids would only hold me back…"

"Oh yeah, smart guy? What was the last book you read?"

Link averted his eyes. "T-To Kill a Pikmin…"

"And wasn't that a school assignment from last year?"

"Raven…" Ilia slapped his hand. "Don't discourage him!"

Raven laughed. "I'm only messing with you Link. I'm really happy for you."

Link sighed, taking another bite of food. "Save your praise for when we actually perform. I still don't know how we're gonna pull this thing off."

* * *

After dinner, Link went upstairs to his room. His Les Paul, now out of its case and resting against his bed post, reflected the light coming from his window. Turning the light switch on, he jumped on his bed and picked up stringed instrument.

"Let's see…" Link fumbled through his backpack to find his guitar book. Opening it, he turned to the page on bar chords.

"A bar chord is used to play a regular chord without being restricted by the sound of open strings. Essentially, you place your index finger across the guitar board, pressing down on all strings, almost like a bar (see _Capo_) then use the remaining fingers to press down on the rest of the notes. Let's try the A Chord. Place your index finger across the fifth fret, and form the rest of the A Chord with your other fingers." Link paused, attempting to imitate the diagram shown. Using his left hand, he strummed the guitar. It made a half-muted, half squeaky sound.

Link sighed, placing his guitar on the floor. _This was when I started losing interest in the guitar…_ He skipped the rest of the instructions and went straight to the end of the bar chords chapter. "Bar chords are one of the hardest things you will learn on the guitar…" he read. _No kidding._ "However, they are a key part of your role as the guitarist, and are used in most popular songs. Remember to never give up and keep trying till you get it."

Feeling somewhat motivated, Link picked up his guitar once more. He played the chord over and over, ignoring the thin metal strings that continued to wear at his skin.

_Place your index finger across the fifth fret… _

The guitar groaned, giving off an unpleasant sound.

_Form the rest of the chord…_

Link winced as his finger cut open from the strings. Shaking it wildly, he grabbed a bandaid he kept on his desk.

_Never give up…_

Link strummed his guitar, playing the chord perfectly. "There!" he exclaimed, proud of himself.

Just for practice, Link tried switching between a norm al A Chord and a bar A Chord. _Huh… I was able to switch pretty good. But the normal A Chord sounds familiar for some reason…_

He played the chord again, listening intently. The sound of Pit's song appeared in his head. He played the chord, this time synchronizing with Pit's voice._ Not bad…_

Link fiddled around a bit more until he could play to the whole song. It was short, only about 30 seconds long. It would make a nice chorus though.

"H-Hey…Link…?" Raven was leaning against the doorway, dressed in his pajamas. "Mind keeping it down? It's 1 AM…"

Link whipped his head towards the clock. It read 1:03.

"Shoot! Sorry!"

* * *

_Friday, September 27th _

_Yamauchi High, Hallways_

* * *

Link lazily walked to his locker. He was still tired from last night's jam session, and had absolutely no motivation to do anything.

"Hey, blondie!"

_Ugh… not now…_

A tall, red-haired kid with a pompadour (yes, a pompadour) walked up to Link. "Haven't seen you at the bus stop this whole week! I'm gonna have to start picking on the freshmen if you don't show."

Link shot a glare at him. "Ask me if I care."

"Or maybe you're finally realized how much authority I have over this school! I mean, I'm the star player on the football squad, I've got amazing looks, not to mention I could beat you up at any given time…"

"I'd love to see you try."

The red-head glared. "Shut up, bookworm."

"Groose!" one of his henchmen called out. "Hot girls coming around at 5 o'clock! Hot girls at 5 o'clock!"

"I'll have to beat you up some other time, blondie." Groose turned on his heel and looked in the direction indicated. Link blew the hair out of his eyes and walked off.

Groose had been the school bully since kindergarten. He would intimidate kids into taking his side, therefore increasing his power. In fact, everyone who's been in Groose's class is still scared of him now.

That is, everyone except Link.

Link, not caring what his classmates thought of him anyway, refused to listen to Groose's silly rules. Groose challenged him to a fight, and Link accepted, not knowing what he was getting into. Link lost, of course, but told the teacher, resulting in detention for Groose. Since then, they have been sworn enemies, always getting each other in trouble. By high school though, their fights have been reduced to snarky comments and insults every now and then. Each one was focusing more on their respective interests: sports and academics.

_Stupid Groose… he never knows when to give up, does he?_ Link thought as he started remembering those days, now long forgotten. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him, walking straight into them.

Link stumbled back, rubbing his nose. "Oww…"

In front of him was the brunette, the same one who would get all flustered. She had fallen completely, sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead. _No wonder that hurt so much… foreheads are hard…_ "Oh, are you okay? Sorry, I was in such a rush, and~" she looked up, recognizing him. "O-O-Oh… L-Link… h-hi…s-sorry… I-I didn't m-mean to…"

Link brushed himself off and held out his hand. "It's fine. What about you? Are you hurt?" He figured it was the appropriate thing to do. _But, how did she know my name? We've never had an actual conversation…_

Seeing how he never got to see her, she would always run away after a while, Link seized the moment to get a good look at her. She wore the standard Yamauchi uniform for girls: white blouse, black blazer, red and black plaid skirt, red tie. Nothing out of the ordinary. She also wore black knee length stockings and had her bangs pinned back, something she had recently started doing. **(Think of Mira from Fairy Tail's hair)** His eyes flickered over to a pair of glasses sitting next to her. Watching his eye movements, she quickly placed her hand over the pair and slid them behind her back.

The girl blushed heavily and stared at the floor. "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm fine… y-you c-could never… I-I mean…" she turned an even darker shade than before. This would be when Link started getting impatient. She would take too long to answer and would stutter and he would just be wasting his time.

Hesitantly, the girl took his hand, then halfway through getting up, she pivoted suddenly and started running away. "A-Again, s-s-sorry!"

Just like that, she was gone. _I didn't even get her name._

Sighing in disappointment, Link noticed something laying on the ground. It was a small, silver box, with a screen on it and several buttons. Upon picking it up, Link recognized it as a tuner.

_She must've dropped this… why would she have it though? Either way, now I gotta give it to her… damn..._

Link tucked it in his pocket and headed off towards class.

* * *

"And then, she just turns around and runs away!" Link explained to the group, whom were half listening. "I swear, it's like she's afraid of me or something! And now I gotta give this to her. I don't even know her name."

Marth sipped his tea quietly. "Based on her reactions whenever she's around you, it seems like she likes you."

Pit did a spit take, laughing out loud. "Who would've guessed? Link Avalon, the supernerd of the school, has a not-so-secret admirer…"

Link rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up. She does not like me."

Ike looked up from his drawing pad. "I can see it now… Zelda Avalon…" he mused to himself.

Pit laughed even harder, unable to control himself.

"Oh please! How do you know her name anyway?" Link asked, regretting talking to his friends about his little dilemma.

"She's with me in Class 10B." Ike said, going back to his artwork. "She's pretty smart and hangs out with Peach and Samus. I've never seen her act the way you described her. She's always answering questions in class and has no problems speaking aloud."

Link chuckled to himself. "I'd love to see that. I've never heard her complete a full sentence."

"So, what are you going to do?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. I really don't want to have to give it to her myself. Hey, Ike, you see her in homeroom, right? Can you give this to her?"

Ike shook his head. "N-No way man… that's your business…" he mumbled, looking away.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What, do you like her? You could totally start up a conversation by delivering this to her."

Ike's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't. It's just… her friend…" Ike trailed off. "But no. I'm not going to play mailman."

"Whatever. Regardless of whether you like her or not, I don't want to go there alone. Please, come with me…?" Link pleaded.

"But…"

"Please…?" Link repeated, getting frustrated.

"…fine…"

"Thank you."

Pit suddenly stood up. "Alright, enough chit chat ladies! Are we an Independent Music Club or are we a Tea Club?"

Ike gave him a look. "That was a terrible line."

"I think it's time we start working on the song we're gonna perform for the school festival! We could use someone else's song, or make up our own." he stated, looking to the group for a decision.

"If I may," Marth asked. "I think it would be fun to write our own song."

"I say we do a song that's already been written. People will recognize it, then they'll be able to relate to us, and they'll be more inclined to join." Link pointed out.

"But, we also want to show them we have a lot of musical talent to offer, and writing your own music takes a lot of that." Marth replied.

"That's true. But do we have that kind of talent here? I know you do Marth, but I'm technically still learning the guitar, and we still don't have a singer."

"Well, that's the beauty of writing your own song. You can move at your own pace."

"I guess you're right. What do you think, Ike?"

Ike snapped out of his daze. "Hm? What?"

Link sweatdropped. "Haven't you been listening?"

Ike shrugged. "You lost me after Tea Club."

"I say we write out own song!" Pit chimed in. "It'll be fun, and I already have a melody!"

"Oh yeah," Link remembered the tune Pit was humming a while ago. "I actually figured out part of the guitar to that when I was practicing yesterday."

"Let's hear it!" Marth clapped his hands and moved his chair back, creating a small stage. Ike did the same.

"W-Wait, right now…?" Pit asked, feeling unsure of himself.

"I-I don't exactly remember all of it… I was up at 1 AM…"

Ike rolled his eyes and leaned back. "We really don't care. Just let us hear it."

"Okay…"

Link took out his guitar and strapped it around his shoulder while Pit did a few breathing exercises. "I-I actually came up with a few lyrics…" Pit said shyly, taking out a sheet of loose leaf. "I don't know if they're good or not though…"

Link strummed his guitar once, then turned to Pit. "Ready?"

Pit nodded.

Ike started counting down. "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

_Oh I promise to you! I'll always be there for you! _

_This is not a drive-by-y-y-y-y!_

_Just a quiet guy! Looking for a nice gal!_

_Huge bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y love!_

_When you move me, everything is groovy. _

_They don't like it, sue me._

_Either way you do me!_

_Oh I promise to you! I'll always be there for you!_

_This is not a drive-by-y-y-y-y!_

Pit was rubbing the back of his neck, blushing a little. "Eheh. So… what did you think?"

Link took the guitar off his shoulder, embarrassed as well. "It wasn't bad… was it?"

Marth smiled. "I thought it was wonderful."

Ike nodded in approval. "The lyrics need a little work, and Link's timing is a bit off, but it's definitely something we can work with."

Pit's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? That's great!"

"Let me see the paper," Ike held his hand out, and Pit passed it over. "Gimme a pen… okay… just gotta cross this out here… and add this there…" he continued to work, the others peering over his shoulder curiously.

"You know I can't work if you guys are breathing over my shoulder like that."

"Sorry…" they said as they backed away.

"Link, can I see the chords for the song?"

"I didn't write them down, but it's an A, then E, B, C#m, then it repeats, then another A, E, F#m…"

"H-Hold on! You're going too fast! Let me write this down…"

"Would you all like some more iced tea?"

"Sure Marth. Thanks."

"Yeah! All that iced tea made me thirsty…"

"You sang for less than a minute. How are you out of breath?"

"If I may, I think it's because Pit is physically shorter than the rest of us. Therefore, he has smaller lungs, decreasing his stamina for things that involve heavy breathing."

"That may be true, but I've seen kids in the Choir Club that were shorter than him, and they sang fine."

"Hey! Try not to insult me when I'm right here!"

"M-My apologies. I'll get that iced tea."

"That's right! Get back in the kitchen…"

"Pit. that's sexist. Don't say that. Plus, that joke's old."

"I was only kidding… you didn't have to hit me…"

"What if someone like Peach heard? She seems like a feminist. What if she forced the Independent Music Club to disband?"

"I don't see why she would do that. He was only giving me a command…"

"Marth, have you even heard of the Internet?"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Ike slammed his hands on the table, causing Pit and Link to jump and clutch each other tightly.

"T-T-That w-was scary…" Pit whispered.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Link replied, afraid to even move.

"How the hell am I supposed to work on a new song if you guys keep talking so loud?!" Ike sat back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"My apologies again, Ike." Marth bowed. "If you'd like, I can offer you some iced tea."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah! Get back in the kitchen…"

"Don't start the cycle all over again!"

"Oww…"

"Will someone please explain the meaning of that phrase? I don't quite understand…"

Ike shook his head. "You guys are hopeless…"

* * *

_Friday, September 27th _

_Yamauchi High, Room 402_

* * *

"Here. Take a look at the lyrics now." Ike said, leaning back into his chair.

Pit rushed over to see. "You practically changed the entire song." he said, pouting.

Link looked over his shoulder. "No he didn't. It's only like, a few words."

Pit crossed his arms, looking away. "It seems like the entire song to me."

Marth came over as well. "Let's see…"

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya!_

_This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y!_

_Just a shy guy! Looking for a two-ply!_

_Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y love!_

_When you move me, everything is groovy._

_They don't like it, sue me._

_Either way you do me!_

_Oh, I swear to ya!_

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y!_

"See? You can barely tell I wrote it."

"Either way, this sounds much better."

"That's so mean Link!"

"My apologies. Would you like me to make some iced tea?"

"Oh wow! That was exactly what I was going to say!"

"That was the point…"

"Wait, why would you apologize?"

* * *

_Monday, September 30th _

_Yamauchi High, Room 206_

* * *

"Hey! Ike, aren't you coming?" Link turned around, waiting for the bluenette impatiently.

"Y-Yeah…" Ike trudged along behind. "I still don't see why I have to come though."

Link raised his eyebrow. "This is _your _homeroom, you know. Stop acting like I'm dragging you by the ear. It'll be over in two seconds."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Link opened the door to 10B's homeroom. 10B was known as the crazy class, and based on the noise level inside, it was definitely true. There was Peach, the bossy student council president, Zelda, the smart, apparently, but incredibly socially awkward girl, and Ike, the tough-and-sarcastic-on-the-outside-but-somewhat-of -a-romantic-on-the-inside drummer. Then there was Groose and his cronies, the infamous Samus Aran, and a whole bunch of other weird students, from what Link could see anyway. Their homeroom teacher was Ms. Scarlett, the language arts teacher; although she insisted they call her Lady Pauline. She was known for being dramatic (hence her subject), outgoing, and occasionally flirtatious.

Link sweatdropped. "How can you stand being in here?"

Ike shrugged. "I've seen it even more hectic than it is now."

"Whatever. Let's just find Zelda so I can give this to her, then I'll be out of your hair."

Ike nodded, tilting his head in the direction of Zelda. As Ike said, she seemed pretty normal. She was sitting on top of a desk, chatting with Peach and Samus. She seemed much more relaxed and cheery. To Link's surprise, she had a pair of black rectangular glasses on, the same ones she tried to hide the other day. _How have I never seen her with those on before…?_

He watched her a bit longer, noticing how she swung her legs back and forth, how she pushed her long, auburn hair behind her ear, how her violet eyes lit up when Samus said something…

"What, you suddenly got cold feet or something?" Ike tapped his shoulder, snapping Link out of his daze.

"Hm? Oh yeah, let's go."

Link walked up to the group, taking the silver tuner out of his pocket. Samus narrowed her eyes, standing up. "What? You got a problem or something?"

Zelda turned to look, and immediately snatched the glasses off her face, blushing madly. "L-L-L-Link… w-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing h-here…?"

Link held up his hands. "Relax, I'm just returning something. Here." he handed her the device. "You dropped this the other day."

"O-O-Oh…" Zelda took it, her hand shaking slightly. "T-T-Thanks…"

"Do you play?" Link asked. _Since I'm here already… might as well…_

"W-W-Well…" Zelda's face turned even redder. "I-I-I…"

"Hey!" Samus yelled, walking straight up to Ike. "Weren't you the one who tried to sleep through Peach's speech?" she grabbed his tie, bringing his face right up to hers. "I'm still not through with you, you know…"

"Umm…" It was Ike's turn to blush as he tried to look away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Samus!" Zelda jumped off her desk, wrapping her arms around Samus's waist to pull her back. "Don't… fight… here… it's… a… classroom!" She stumbled backwards as Samus finally let go.

Link helped Ike off the floor, as he had fallen down once Samus let go.

"We're sorry!" Peach called out, stepping in front of Samus so she couldn't get to him. "She's just a bit… overprotective… thanks for stopping by Link!"

Link turned to Ike. "You sure you'll be alive for practice today?"

Ike nodded, his cheeks still slightly flustered.

The blonde sighed. "Alright. I'm going back to my homeroom before more trouble starts…"

* * *

**So, I know the song **_**Drive By**_** (which is by Train not me so plz don't sue) is kind of old, but the first song that the Ninten-stars would perform needed to meet a certain criteria… if I told you… you would probably figure out like half the plot… so I'll just leave it at that…**

**When describing the bar chords, was I musically incorrect in any way? Because I know when I read these band kind of fanfics, it's a pet peeve of mine when people start using music terminology incorrectly. For example, in one fanfic, they said the bass guitarist had to learn chords. **

**Bass guitarists don't play chords. A real professional one might, but it rarely ever happens.**

**So, I'll try not to be a hypocrite and I'll try to be as musically correct as possible. Out of respect for all my fellow instrument-player-readers out there. If I get something wrong with your instrument and how you play it, please don't hesitate to correct me. **

**Either way, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
